The Return
by TheWiseSirIvanTheShadowLord
Summary: What would really happen when Naruto meets Team 8 for the first time after the time skip.


Naruto was walking down the street after arriving in Konoha for the first time in nearly three years when he ran into Team 8.

"Hey Kiba! Shino!" yelled Naruto

"Hey doofus!" said Kiba.

"Greetings" stated Shino as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Naruto ran up to Kiba to slap his hand when he ran into something. Before he could look down he felt something wet on his palm. It only took him a moment to realize that he had ran into Kiba's partner. "Man Akamaru sure has grown!"

"Yeah mom doesn't let him sleep in my bed anymore."

"Why won't she?"

"About a year and a half ago my bed frame snapped under our weight. She made Akamaru sleep on the floor for a month before I convinced her that the bed was just old. After it broke again a few months after that she made both of us sleep outside in the kennel with the regular was the stinkiest week of my life."

"I bet. Wait 'regular' dogs?"

Not all dogs are capable of being a nin dog. But they are still useful and proper nin dogs like Akamaru can translate for us when we need to use them."

"Oh"

Kurenai trying once again in her doomed quest to teach Kiba manners coughed softly, then louder when it went unheard. After the third time she whacked kiba over the head. "Kiba don't be rude and keep your teammates out of the conversation," admonished Kurenai.

"Sorry sensei"

"Yeah I guess we did kind of leave you out Shino," said Naruto as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "How have you been?"

"I have developed at a satisfactory rate, Naruto"

"Eh. What does that mean?"

"That's Shino for 'I've been good'," supplied Kiba.

"Why didn't you just say so?" asked Naruto.

"I did." Shino replied stoically.

"If you say so"

"Kiba" reproached Kurenai."I said teamates"

"Oh, yeah Naruto you remember her, right?" said Kiba as he pointed to a a pupil-less, pale-eyed girl hiding behind his sensei.

"No,,,wait yeah I do."said Naruto. The girl looked disapointed that he didn't remember her but when it looked like he did she seemed to perk up.

"W-we went to the a-ca-cademy together" said the girl.

"Yeah. I defininetly remember you know!" yelled Naruto earning an elated response from the girl. "You're Hyuuga Hinamori," continued Naruto, "from Zaraki-sensei's class. How did you wind up on a team with these two? They graduated way after you. Did, did something /happen/ to your teammates Hinamori-san?"

As Naruto went on the girl's face changed from one of elation to bewilderment at how badly he messed up her name to horror as she realized he was talking about a branch member and not her. "Th-that not my na-name. Th-that's a br-branch members name. I-I was in Ir-Iruka-sensei's class with you."

"You sure? I don't remember you in there. Then again I can only remember seven people out of a class of twenty-seven, heh. You /sure/ you were in Iruka-sensei's class?"

"Y-ye-" stuttered the girl only to be cut off by Kiba.

"You can't remember Hinata? She was in our class for /years/. Man. you are a doofus."

"She may have been in /your/ class for years, but I was only actually in Iruka-sensei's class for a few months. Renji-sensei just sent me in there when I really messed up and I just goofed off with you, Shikamaru, and Chouji when Zaraki-sensei sent me out into the hall for pulling pranks."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you failed the graduation exam a couple of times before being sent to Iruka-sensei's class."

"Yeah well I'd like to see you make one bunshin when you have more chakra than all the kages in the world combined!"

"Quit exaggerating Naruto! I know you have a lot of chakra but trying to say you have more chakra than a kage is just plain bull shit!"

"I did have that much in my final year at the academy! Besides Sarutobi-jiji was /old/. Besides I am a /lot/ more powerful now!"

"Whatever you say doofus."

"KIBA!"

"WHAT!" yelled Kiba as he turned around. "Eh-hehe, sorry sensei."

"I told you not to leave your teammates out of the conversation. Why do I even bother trying to teach you manners..." grumbled Kurenai.

"Its okay Kurenai-san. I have to hurry up and meet Obaa-chan and Sakura-chan anyway. It was nice seeing you Kiba! You too Shino, Hanbi-san!" yelled Naruto as he took off running towards the Hokage tower in the center of town.

"Hanbi? Man does his memory suck. And what's with only being able to remember seven people's names from the academy. I mean there was you, me, 'Hanbi' over here, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, that traitor Sasuke, Naruto, that guy, that dude, and that one... ah hell! I can't remember anyone else."

"Your memory is almost as inadequate as Naruto's," stated Shino.

"No way! I listed nine people, plus those other two. Naruto said he only remembered seven people," defended Kiba.

"He already admitted that he did not remember Hinata and I doubt he would list himself as someone he knew from the academy. You did not list a specific description for anyone else. Thus the only name you remembered that he did not is the girl he confused with a classmate of his that has the same hair, eyes, and dresses in a modest style like Hinata." Shino blinked. "In fact your memory is worse that Naruto's. He was merely in our class for a few momnths during which he spent very little time engaging in social interactions with the class as a whole while you were with the same group since you entered the academy."

"When you say it like that you make me sound like a moron! Can /you/ remember anyone else smart-guy?"

Kurenai could only stare as Shino looks at Kiba for a moment before seeming to retract his head into his jacket as he turned away from Kiba. "Well at least Hinata remembers her former classmates don't you..." Kurenai trailed off as she saw Hinata blush in embarrasment. "Great and this is suppose to be a tracking and intelligence team. You guys can't even remember people you spent /years/ with why I can... remember... everyone... in my class. Sigh. I can't either and I doubt Kakashi paid any attention to anyone when he was at the academy."

break

This how I see a first encounter between Naruto and Team 8 going after the timeskip. That and I find it funny that no one ever mentions anyone else from the academy. Hinata seems to have a large role in the anime but the vast majority of that is filler, both arc and as stuffing inside individual episodes. Manga-wise she appears very, very infrequently. I dislike the NaruHina pairing in general not because of the characters but because of how it tends to be written.

Hinata has big boobs and walks up to Naruto.

Naruto says "Hey girl I have never really talked to.  
You're cute. Want to go out?"

Hinata replies "YES! But my father is a mean old man. He will never allow our love to stand and the elders are even worse."

"Then I will just beat him and all those other old guys up! Nothing can be allowed to halt TRUE LOVE! After I wade into a compound full of dozens of shinobi,  
with centuries of combined combat experience and attack their honored leaders and insult everything they were brought up to respect and protect with their lives,  
you want to give me a bunch of miscellanious orders and proceed to berate me in front of a half dozen konouchi who have never said more than two sentences to you at one time when I make the slightest mistake? You can even proceed to unleash a barrage of physical violence on me in front of those women including a woman who loves me like her own grandson and has the duty to uphold village laws such assualt and treason while her sqaudrons of elite shinobi assasians stand by to watch and place bets on how long you will put me in the hospital?"

"Sounds LOVELY!"

The pair proceed to enter the Hyuuga compound and... 'insert generic NaruHina plot here'.

"Naruto I love you. These past few years have been the best years of my life. Now lets go tend to our children that have super-eyes and super-bodies"

The END.

Training of a Vaizard will be updated this weekend. I have the first few blows between Shinji and Ichigo's hollow already written.  
Once I can get past the opening chapters I have most of the story already mapped out including several power mechanics. 


End file.
